


Fear

by Judithan



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Copious amounts of feels, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I’m dying not to hurt him. Sync x Guy. Spoilers! Character death! Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He holds me tight, so very tight. I’m not sure what he’s saying, but I can tell he’s screaming something. The flash bomb has my ears ringing, and I can’t hear a word he’s saying. I want to believe this isn’t the end, but I know it is. Tears are present in his eyes, and I can feel my heart nearly breaking in half. Even though I’m not very close to him, I can tell he has some sort of emotional attachment to me. I want to ask why, but my eyesight is starting to get fuzzy, and I can only blurrily see his green hair.

In the last seconds before it goes dark, I can see the terror in his eyes, and he looks so very beautiful. I’m not sure why I think this, but something seems so natural about it. I don’t study this thought, however. Time is of the essence, and it is slowly slipping out of my grasps.

And then, darkness is upon me.  
(x)

Coming to, I feel as though rocks were put in my head. The nurse to my side messes with my IVs and I flinch at the thought of a woman touching me. At the tension, she removes herself from my side, and then the room. I relax, only to suddenly realize that I have no idea where I am. A hand on my shoulder quickly calms my nerves.

It’s him, so beautiful and perfect and just what am I thinking? This is the enemy, this is the Tempest, the child who cursed me and made me suffer. Yet, he looks so worried and just so very human. I make a comment of how he looks concerned, and how I’m not sure why he should be, and he looks to the side. His signature mask is missing, and I can only assume he trusts me.

His face is red, possibly from running, possibly just from feeling flushed. Either way, I bring my hand up to stroke his cheek. What I expected was for him to pull back, to avoid contact at all cost – that would mean he would be admitting he’s human. When he doesn’t pull back, but actually embraces the touch, I’m dazzled.

Perhaps this could be something beautiful.

I’m just dying not to hurt him. Knowing all the struggles he’s suffered through, I know just how much it means for him to show these feelings. I’m not sure as to how or why I was able to pull these emotions out of him, but I can only feel euphoric because of it.

Several days after this moment, I kissed him so passionately I felt I might break him. It was the first time I’d ever kissed another human being and felt my heart nearly stop.

He was my perfect flower.

He was the reason my nightmares went away. He was what made it possible to get through the nights; Sync’s darling face replaced the terrified, twisted faces of the women who saved my life. Sync’s beautiful smile –so rare and so precious- was what made it possible for me to continue on every day, to make life worth living.

(x)

I hold him tight, so very tight. I can feel his life slowly yet steadily slipping away. I hold him so tight and promise him all the beautiful things we could become if he simply fought away death’s cold hand. However, he’s weak, and I’m sure he can’t understand a word of what I’m saying through my choking and sobbing.

He looks at me, his green eyes so vibrant, so filled with life. Suddenly, he chokes. Suddenly, his eyes are cold, so lifeless. Screaming, I bang my fist against the ground, my gloves and skin cutting, bleeding. It isn’t long before his body is gone to the planet storm.

So beautiful, so perfect, and yet I couldn’t change his mind. I couldn’t keep him alive.

His blood is on my hands, and the nightmares won’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sobbing. Oh my god. WHY DO I DO THIS TO MY OTP? /pirouettes straight into a blast furnace
> 
> Fun fact: The word count of just the story is 666. Hail Satan!


End file.
